opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynortula cingulata
Cynortula cingulata Roewer, 1933Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Cynortula. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''C. c.'' Roewer, 1933: 284, fig 8. Etymology No explanation given in original diagnosis, but presumably due to circular/belt like markings on the dorsal scutum. Placement Originally included in Cynortula, where it has remained since original description. Specimens (including type data) C.C. Holotype 1 ♂ 1 ♀ in SMF (?). Roewer 1933, p.284-285, fig.8. Type locality: Costa Rica: Prov. Cartago - Cerro La Carpintera N, xx°xx′ W. Two specimen(s) are listed In SMF database: 7184-32 ? syntype: Cynortula cingulata Roewer, 1933. Costa Rica, La Capintera No date/collector. 9902995-RII/2995-32 ? syntype: Cynortula cingulata Roewer, 1933. Costa Rica, La Capintera No date/collector. Whereabouts of type(s) unclear from the original description, although some type material is deposited in SMF. But other original specimens may be in Vienna museum, Austria. Reimoser collection (=ERPC). Diagnosis In Roewer, 1933 p.284-285 Translated 11. Cynortula cingulata nov. spec. (Fig. 8). Length of the body (♂, ♀) 5mm; 1st-4th femur 3, 5, 3, 4 mm; of 1st-4th Leg 9, 17, 11, 15 mm. Ocular tubercle either side with 3 granules; surface of the carapace and scutes matt-smooth; 1st and 3rd scutal areas each with a medial pair of tubercles; free tergites and sternites the abdomen each with a granular transverse row; anal operculum randomly granulate; surface of the 1st-4th coxa matt-smooth. - Chelicerae: 1st member dorsally roughly granulate. - Legs: 1st and 2nd femur straight, 3rd and 4th femur S-shape curved; all legs until tibia lightly granulate; number of members of the 1st-4th Tarsus 6:11-12:7:8; end portion of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-membered. - Secondary sexual characteristics of ♂ only on 1 tarsus: here the basal portion strongly thickened. Colouring of the body yellow-brown (i.e. tan), rich black netted, carapace behind the ocular tubercle and scutum on the 1st-3rd medial area with white side-halfmoon plus velvety-black. Carapace and scutum rich white marked (in dotted outline in Fig. 8), the 1st-3rd free abdominal tergites (except for granular transverse rows) each with a transverse row of white spots, anal operculum not white blotched. - Legs rust-yellow, black netted, femurs apical tibia and patella and all black; chelicerae and palps black netted. Costa Rica: La Carpintera - 1 ♂, 1♀ - (5 VII 1930). Original 11. Cynortula cingulata nov. spec. (Abb. 8). Länge des Körpers (♂, ♀) 5; des 1.—4. Femur 3, 5, 3, 4 mm; des 1.—4. Beines 9, 17, 11, 15 mm. Tuber oculorum jederseits mit je 3 Körnchen; Fläche des Carapax und des Scutums matt-glatt; 1. und 3. Area des Scutums mit je einem mittleren Tuberkelpaar; freie Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens mit je einer Körnchenquerreihe; Operculum anale regellos bekörnelt; Fläche der 1.—4. Coxa matt-glatt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine: 1. und 2. Femur gerade, 3. und 4. Femur S-förmig gekrümmt; alle Beine bis zur Tibia leicht bekörnelt; Zahl der Glieder des 1.—4. Tarsus 6, 11—12, 7, 8; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂ nur am 1. Tarsus: hier der Basalabschnitt stark verdickt. Färbung des Körpers gelbbraun, reich schwarz genetzt, Carapax hinter dem Tuber oculorum und Scutum auf der 1.—3. Area medial der weißen Seitenmöndchen sammetschwarz. Carapax und Scutum reich weiß gezeichnet (in punktierten Konturen in Abb. 8), das 1.—3. freie Tergit des Abdomens (außer seiner Körnchenquerreihe) mit je einer Querreihe weißer Fleckchen, Operculum anale nicht weiß gefleckt. — Beine rostgelb, schwarz genetzt, Femora und Tibien apikal und Patellen ganz schwarz; Cheliceren und Palpen schwarz genetzt. Costa Rica: La Carpintera — 1 ♂, 1♀ — (5. VII. 1930). Notes * Location: Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America